


The Prince in White

by flyinginstinct



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: C-S Supports, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), Supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinginstinct/pseuds/flyinginstinct
Summary: Reyson Supports C-SKiran knew little about the heron prince, but that doesn't stop her from bonding with him.
Relationships: Reyson & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Reyson/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Support Rank C

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is entirely self-indulgent but I thought it'll be worth sharing. ;-;

The morning air still had a chilling bite from the previous night, and the coolness soaked into Kiran’s uncovered face and exposed hands like water. Her white and gold robe kept her warm enough, and the rest of her clothing was appropriate for this walk in the green forest. 

She took a deep breath, enjoying the birdsong, and time away from people. Nature always had a healing effect on her, and she took every opportunity that presented itself to escape her duties, even if it was only for a short while.

Being surrounded by too many people for any period of time made her uneasy and tired. Another factor was the trials and tribulations of wartime; she couldn’t bear its violence and ugliness. She was a sensitive soul, and this was one of the ways for her to find peace.

Solitude and greenery was the best medicine for a worn mind and turmoiled spirit, in her personal opinion. She knew a few others shared the same sentiment within the Order of Heroes, but their relative introversion prevented proper bonding.

As she walked the well-worn trail, she saw a white heron flying above her, and she recognized who it was immediately. She wasn’t sure whether to call out to him or not, but once they locked gazes, the decision was made.

“Hello Reyson,” Kiran greeted the laguz, who had circled around and reverted to his humanoid form before landing in front of her. “Is there something you need?” 

The morning sunlight spilled through the treetops and illuminated the prince donned in white, pale green, and silver. As he took a moment to regard her, she noticed how the light gave him a soft glow, and if she didn’t know better, she’d claim he was an angel sent from the heavens.

Fortunately, she did know better, and she again resisted the urge to touch the feathers of his white wings. He made it clear that he didn’t trust her yet, and she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable from being overly-familiar.

“Good morning, Kiran. Have you seen Tibarn?” Reyson asked, unaware of her train of thought.

“Tibarn? He volunteered to scout a certain area outside the castle grounds. There have been rumors of dangerous beasts hanging around, and he made a good case that he should be the one looking into it.”

“I see,” he intoned, not pleased with the report. “Thank you, I’ll be taking my leave then.”

“Wait!” Kiran said before she could stop herself. 

He stopped and turned to face her again. The light glinted off his long golden hair, and for a moment, she was back at the summoning dais, speechless when she first laid eyes on him. She hadn’t had a moment to speak with him alone, but now was as good an opportunity as any.

“I just wanted to personally thank you for your help,” Kiran said, finally finding her voice. “You’ve been wonderful, and I’ve seen how invigorating your song is for the other heroes during combat. I wouldn’t mind hearing it outside of the battlefield someday.”

“You want to hear me sing?” Reyson asked, somewhat taken aback.

“Um, yes, if that’s okay,” Kiran nervously shuffled her feet. The last thing she wanted was to offend him.

“Another time then,” he told her. “Apologies, but the moment has to be right.”

“No worries, I understand,” Kiran said, suddenly feeling her cheeks burn. “It was a passing comment, really.”

Reyson gave her a deft nod. “Thank you for understanding. If you see Tibarn, tell him I was looking for him.”

“Of course. I’m sure he’ll be back when it’s time for training. I guess I’ll see you later?”

He gave her a polite smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Indeed.”

After the brief trading of words, Reyson resumed his heron form and took flight once more. Kiran stared after him for a moment before deciding she should be heading back to the castle as well, and take a dip in the hot spring at the aether resort to chase away the last of the chill. She’d need every bit of comfort before she started her day.


	2. Support Rank B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a heartfelt talk. What will come out of it?

Another day, another training session. 

True, Kiran didn’t have the physical strength to handle a weapon, nor the hand-eye coordination to properly defend herself, but she did drills that required teamwork, mental aerobics, and a lot of running back-and-forth on her part.

Right now they were on the highest floor of the training tower, and as the magic of the tower faded, the forest landscape where they battled illusionary enemies left them behind. Before long, the tower returned to a mundane space that could be used for swinging weapons against dummies.

“Well done, you guys! Let’s take a break. It’s almost lunchtime, so you’re welcome to get something to eat.” Kiran happily addressed the four heroes in front of her.

“Sounds good to me,” Tibarn said while arching his back in a luxurious stretch, his wings unfurling to their full length. Luckily no one was passing right then, or else they would’ve been knocked over. “Why don’t you join us, Kiran?”

“I would, but I have to finish some work waiting in my room first. I’ll still grab a quick bite to eat, but it’s not worth waiting for me.”

“Always so busy,” Naesala sighed. “You’ll wear yourself out if you keep it up.”

“It’s what I do,” Kiran said, finally feeling the fatigue of the training session creeping in.

“Kiran,” Myrrh whimpered. She had donned a cute, but crestfallen face. “I want you to sit with me.”

Oh, her heart! “I’m sorry, Myrrh. How about next time?”

The manakete frowned but nodded. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Kiran said, extending her pinky. Once she locked pinkies with the dragon girl, Myrrh’s mood improved, and she left Kiran alone with the laguz.

“You’re always so kind to her,” Reyson said, the soft tones of his voice resounding around the room.

“She’s been through a lot. It’s the least I can do.”

“Yes, kindness is a redeeming quality of yours,” Naesala commented. “Well, I’ll be off.”

“Enjoy your lunch break,” Kiran said as Naesala transformed into his crow form and left the tower through the window. She wasn’t even sure if he heard her.

“I don’t know how you can stand him,” Tibarn muttered.

“His ego is a bit overblown, but he’s not too bad,” Kiran replied. “Thank you for, uh, tolerating him.”

Tibarn looked like he had more to say, with darkness flashing through his eyes, but he decided not to linger on the thought. “Well, are you coming along too, Reyson?”

“Not yet. I need to speak with Kiran about something.”

Tibarn quirked a brow. “Alright, I’ll be in the dining hall then.” Transforming, Tibarn left through the window as well, though his large hawk body had to squeeze past the frame.

Now alone with the heron prince, Kiran looked up at him. “You’ve been really quiet today. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, actually,” Reyson tilted his head as if thinking on his next words. “I want to thank you. I feel a little more physically able compared to before. Coming here has made me stronger.”

Kiran found herself beaming. She knew how big a deal this was for him. “I’m so happy to hear that! I’m glad the training is paying off.”

“Indeed,” Reyson was slightly taken aback by her reaction, which made her self-conscious, but he continued speaking anyway, “I’ve always wanted to get stronger, and you’re helping me get there.”

“It’s a worthy goal,” Kiran said, “but it’s not always about physical strength, you know? I guess my goal is to help bring out every hero’s full potential, and to me, potential isn’t always measured by how well one can swing a sword or how far someone could blast their enemy with magic. It can be more subtle. Your singing and heron abilities are nothing to scoff at.”

Reyson seemed conflicted and didn’t comment further. She wanted to ask why, but it didn’t feel like the right time to inquire about it. If there was something she knew about herself, it was that she always needed to trust her instincts.

“Are you hungry?” She asked instead. When he nodded, she smiled at him. “Good. I worked up an appetite too, so let’s head down and eat. I’ll see you later.” 

When she started walking towards the door that guarded the massive room, she noticed that Reyson followed.

“Oh, you’re not going out the window?”

“I have been meaning to ask something else,” Reyson admitted as he took a place at her side. 

“Well, ask away.”

“I’ve seen that. . . tome you carry. You’re always using it, and sometimes I hear music coming out of it.”

“Oh, my phone? Yeah, I don’t mind showing it off.”

As they ventured towards the teleportation portal that led to the tower’s entrance, Kiran went into great detail about the advances in technology in her homeworld, and how phones were easily accessible to the public. The more she spoke, the more amused she was at Reyson’s growing bewilderment.

_It’s a nice change of pace,_ Kiran thought to herself. 

Though everyone was curious about where she came from, it was pleasant to talk to Reyson about topics outside of tactics and training exercises. It was special, somehow. She couldn’t help but wonder if he felt the same way. . . 

Kiran trailed off on her last sentence, aware that Reyson was looking at her, confused in more ways than one.

“Is something the matter?” Reyson asked.

“No, I just realized something.” Kiran smiled sheepishly at him, trying to crush the sudden influx of butterflies in her stomach. “Sorry, am I boring you?”

It was a poor attempt of trying to change the subject but thank gods no one here could read minds.

“No, it’s difficult to believe a world like yours exists.”

“In some ways, I’m happy it does. Even then, war and violence are still rampant across the globe.” Kiran’s smile wavered until it formed a frown. “People often joke that phones are nightmare rectangles that allow you to watch society collapse in real-time. The news that happens around the world is so accessible, it can get depressing real fast.”

Reyson didn’t say anything, and they reached the teleporter and exited the training tower for good. Now, they were walking towards the castle, and Kiran was getting lost in her thoughts again.

“Have you missed it?”

“What?”

“Your home.”

“Oh.” Kiran stuffed her phone back into her robe’s inner pocket. “I miss my family and friends, and the artists and musicians that release new work all the time. I miss reading poetry and fiction from my favorite writers. But do I miss the world I left behind? No.”

Reyson furrowed his brows. “You miss the people in your life?”

“Yeah.” They had entered the castle, and they were slowly approaching the dining hall. “The world I left behind is full of corruption and brutality. Back home, I surrounded myself with beautiful things and kind people because they influenced me for the better. Yet, everything else burned, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. At least here I can make a difference.”

By now, Kiran could hear the chatter from the heroes enjoying their meals. She thought Reyson would have parted from her by now, but he was still keeping her pace. She peered up at him.

She wasn’t used to letting out all her thoughts. Reyson was surprisingly patient, and again, butterflies returned with a fury. Once she was alone in her room, she’d have to address her feelings with a critical eye.

“Thank you, Kiran,” Reyson said suddenly.

“Hm? For what?”

“For making a difference.” She caught his smile. “Not only are you helping me, but you’re helping the other heroes reach their full potential. With your guidance, this war will end, and I’ll be able to return home as a stronger version of myself.”

“You’ve always been strong,” Kiran insisted. “But I understand what you mean, and I appreciate your words.” Kiran placed her hands on her hips. “Now, I bet you’re starving. I won’t keep you away from your lunch any longer.”

Reyson let out a hum. “Very well. Until we meet again.”

Kiran chuckled. “Until we meet again, Reyson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please leave kudos and comments! I greatly appreciate them. <3


	3. Support Rank A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran decides to do something nice. For the sake of kindness, of course.

It had been two months since that day after training, and she knew that shared conversation with Reyson broke the ice between them. She sought him out outside of training more, and she would usually find him in the gardens or strolling through the forest. 

Their shared love of nature was something they could both appreciate. Though Reyson didn’t talk about himself much, he still told her the really important things, like his home, Serenes Forest, and how it was destroyed but later revived with the Galdr of Rebirth.

Usually, Kiran did the talking, but when he told her about the hidden facets of his life, she’d listen. Sometimes they didn’t really talk at all, merely enjoying the birdsong in each other’s company.

With some planning days prior, Kiran decided to do something different. With the help of the cooks on kitchen duty at the time, she ordered ingredients to make special sandwiches from back home. The sandwiches had tomatoes, basil, and artichoke, with a generous spread of edamame paste. She wasn’t even sure edamame was a thing Askr had, but thanks to royal connections, the beans could be found and shipped over.

All she had to do was wait. And wait she did.

When the morning of her shipment arrived, she quickly got to work on the assemblage of the mysterious sandwiches. They needed to be prepared and allowed to sit to absorb the flavor. She also prepared a quick salad and cookies, for good measure.

The morning was well spent, and soon it was time for lunch. Kiran poked her head into the kitchen again and found Oscar on duty. As she greeted him, she went over to the enchanted storage area that kept all their ingredients cool and fresh. As she prepared a picnic basket with other treats that wouldn’t upset Reyson’s stomach, she emerged only to find Oscar facing her.

“What’s the occasion?” Oscar asked with a closed-eyed smile.

“Oh, nothing special. I’m just in the mood to do something nice.”

“I’m sure Reyson will enjoy it,” Oscar commented, making her jump.

She didn’t tell him who it was for.

“Wait,” she squinted at him suspiciously. “How did you know?”

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with each other lately. I’d say it has done both of you good.” Kiran stared at him, and her bafflement made the green-haired man chuckle. “You don’t have to look so surprised. I’m happy Reyson trusts you enough to consider you a friend.”

Friend. 

The moment she summoned Reyson, he told her “the heron clan doesn’t trust easily.” He was stubborn and prickly towards her in the beginning, but something changed along the way. Now, she could say with confidence he was more than an ally.

The realization made her giddy.

“Thanks, Oscar. I needed to hear that.”

“Anytime, Kiran.”

Hefting the picnic basket over her arm, she left the kitchen and started to hum a simple melody. As she traveled through the castle hallways, she waved at passing heroes, and some waved back, leaving her in an even better mood.

 _It feels so good to make friends with such incredible people,_ she thought to herself, reaching the castle entrance and veering away to find the private forest residing nearby.

It was a beautiful afternoon. Sunlight spilled through the trees, and from what she could see past the canopies, the sky was bright blue decorated with fluffy clouds. As she wandered down the path, the trilling birds accentuated the happy atmosphere.

She made a turn and traveled until she found a fresh spring. With his back towards her, she also found Reyson admiring the clear waters and watching the dragonflies hover over the surface.

“Hello, Reyson!” She called out to him.

He turned and nodded his acknowledgment. “Good day, Kiran.” His eyes immediately fell to the picnic basket hanging from her arm. “You brought something?”

“I did,” Kiran said with a smile. “I thought it’d be a perfect day for a picnic!”

Reyson looked confused. 

“What’s that look for?” Kiran asked, now comfortable enough to question him. “Did you eat already?”

“No, I haven’t eaten,” Reyson said. “I’ve just never been on a picnic before.”

“Well, that’s going to change today. I’ll get the blanket set up, and then we’re going to have fun!”

Kiran started humming again as she placed the basket on the ground and opened the top, pulling out a floral-printed blanket. She then found a tree that offered some shade, and she unrolled the blanket so it covered the springy grass.

Reyson watched her work, and by the time Kiran deemed the area prepared, she sat down and eagerly patted the spot next to her. 

“Come join me, we’re going to eat something from my world.”

Intrigued, Reyson joined her on the blanket and observed as she pulled out the food she carefully packed. There was a cucumber salad with a creamy herb dressing, oatmeal cookies, strawberries and grapes, and the sandwiches. She even pulled out the utensils they’d use as well as cups, and a sealed jug of water.

“It’s not much, but these were the sorts of things I ate when I had picnics with my family. When I got older, we didn’t go as much, but I remember making these by heart,” Kiran said, gesturing over to the sandwiches, cookies, and salad. “They’re not hard to make. It’s really simple — as long as you have the right ingredients.”

Reyson nodded his understanding and followed her example as she unwrapped her sandwich from its cloth bundle. He smelled his first before taking a bite, and she held back laughter as his eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

“Not bad, right?” Kiran stated, taking a bite out of hers and humming happily. The flavors were just right, slightly creamy from the paste, but having a kick due to the acidity of the tomatoes and artichoke that sat for a few hours.

“It’s interesting. I’ve never eaten anything like this,” Reyson commented, impressed.

“And there’s no meat! So you won’t suffer after eating it,” Kiran added, taking another generous bite. She chewed and swallowed. “My only concern is the cookies. I used eggs while making them, but they should be okay.”

“I’ve eaten the cookies Peri made before,” Reyson said. “These shouldn’t be any different.”

“Peri’s cookies are to die for. Hopefully, mine are just as good.”

Conversation flowed easily from there. After the sandwiches, they moved on to the salad, and after the salad, they enjoyed the cookies and fruit. After eating Kiran laid down on her back and watched the treetops dance with the light breeze.

“Thank you,” Reyson said, still sitting up on the blanket.

“No problem. I’m glad you liked it.” Kiran hid a yawn with the back of her hand. At this rate, she was about to enter a food coma. She stretched her arms and legs in hopes it’d wake her up. “Don’t you ever get sleepy after eating well?”

“Occasionally,” he said, turning to look down at her. He smiled when their eyes met. “But I feel refreshed now. Being in your company is enjoyable.”

“Aw, you really mean that?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks,” Kiran said, returning his smile, “I like spending time with you too.”

Reyson nodded and looked towards the water again, looking thoughtful. Kiran returned her gaze to the treetops again, feeling her body fall into deeper relaxation as the sun moved from its highest point.

She didn’t want to go back to work. She hadn’t felt this content in. . . how long? Since she was back home, she reckoned. Kiran dared close her eyes, enjoying the rustling leaves and wind on her face.

Maybe a short nap wouldn’t hurt.

She snuggled further into the blanket and sighed, already starting to doze off. As the warmth of the late afternoon sun washed over her, she fell into unconsciousness.

“Kiran?” Reyson questioned, looking over his shoulder to see the summoner had fallen asleep beside him. He waited for her to stir, but she didn’t move when he called her name.

He was conflicted. Should he wake her up? He had reasons for not doing so; she always ran herself ragged, and he wasn’t going to be the one to stop her from getting much-needed rest. But then again, if they stayed here for too long, the Askran siblings would get worried and send out a search party. It would be a rude way to interrupt her slumber.

Assassins and potential kidnappers seemed to be a common enough occurrence, so he knew the siblings’ concerns. However, Kiran wasn’t alone.

 _I’ll protect her,_ he decided.

With her training methods, Reyson felt capable of protecting Kiran from any attackers that dared to show up. If there were more than one, it would be a struggle, but as long as she was safe. . .

Reyson stopped himself there.

When did he start to care? 

He glanced at her again, feeling something warm stirring in his chest. The feeling was always accompanied by a faint fluttering sensation in his belly. As he gazed at her, a realization struck him.

She was more than an ally, and he considered her a friend. But his other friends didn’t make him feel the sort of tenderness that bloomed in his heart. It was only her, and he knew what it meant.

_I don’t love her, but with time, I know that’s what these feelings will evolve into._

Reyson turned away and closed his eyes. More than ever, he wished his sister were here, even if it wasn’t the sister he knew. He needed her counsel.

_Leanne would like her. Kiran is gentle and understanding enough._

Reyson opened his eyes again, and they immediately fell back to Kiran’s sleeping form. 

She must trust him a lot . . . or she was exhausted beyond comprehension. Either way, she did say she liked spending time with him, and that pleased him.

He studied her, and without thinking, he swept aside strands of soft hair out of her face. She didn’t move, and her deep breathing stayed at a pleasant rhythm. Was she a heavy sleeper, then?

Reyson grew curious. He shifted his body so that he was facing her directly, and he allowed his eyes to examine her in detail. The white and gold robes were flattering on her figure, but she rarely revealed her face. Even now, her eyes were obscured by the hood. 

Reaching out with a cautious hand, he pulled back her hood to expose her face, and he suddenly felt like he was doing something scandalous. 

_What am I thinking?_ He chided himself. But his thoughts quieted when he saw her.

He found Kiran's expression so serene, but the dark circles under her eyes made his heart ache. In a way, she looked beaten and bruised, and he knew she had to sacrifice her peace of mind to play master tactician.

“Kiran. . .” Reyson murmured.

What was it like, to be dropped in the middle of a war? Especially in a world that was not her own? Did she feel resentful at all?

Reyson tenderly stroked her mussed hair before returning her hood to shadow her face once more. He sighed and leaned back against the tree that offered them shade, deciding to let some time pass before he woke her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please leave kudos and comments! I greatly appreciate them. <3


	4. Support Rank S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyson shows his appreciation in a way that matters.

“Good morning, Sharena. Do you know what’s going on?” Kiran asked her friend, who turned to smile at her eagerly. 

It was late morning in the castle, but what confused Kiran was how empty it was despite the hour. She had spent a good ten minutes trying to find someone who wasn’t a guard to ask what was happening. Maybe she would get answers now that she found Askr’s princess?

But, upon seeing Sharena’s face, Kiran noticed an excited gleam in her eyes that made her uneasy. It was the same look Anna got when she was cooking up a scheme. What was she planning? 

“I have an idea, alright,” Sharena said. She then looked around and over her shoulder before leaning towards her to whisper. “We prepared something for you. All you have to do is walk down a hallway.”

Kiran narrowed her eyes. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

“It’s not bad, I promise!” Sharena exclaimed as if the notion was ridiculous. “I’ll take you there! And make sure you don’t stray anywhere else.”

Sharena half-dragged Kiran by the arm to a specific hallway, which Kiran realized was one that led out to the gardens. 

“Why am I going to the gardens?” Kiran said, confused.

“You’ll see!” Sharena replied in a sing-song voice that made Kiran even more nervous.

With a not-so-gentle shove, Kiran tumbled forward a few steps only to find her balance once more. Kiran looked back to Sharena, who gave her two thumbs up, before making a shooing motion.

Kiran gave her an unhappy look before hesitantly making her way down the long hallway. 

It was an aesthetically appealing place, with large windows that allowed the light to filter inside and splash against the castle walls and its bright blue and gold tapestries. The royal blue rug underfoot also added a nice touch to the environment, but one thing that Kiran noticed to be different was the scattering of white petals.

 _Are those. . . rose petals?_ Kiran thought incredulously. She picked one up to be sure and recognized its softness before letting it drift back to the floor.

Kiran tried to look for other differences in her surroundings and found the top of the supporting pillars had been decorated with white bows with streaming veils. The elements added to a suspiciously romantic atmosphere.

Kiran stopped in her tracks. She was familiar with scenarios like these, and she didn’t like the implications at all. _I feel like there’s a wedding about to happen._

Kiran wanted to bolt, to return from where she came, or better yet, find her room. She didn’t want to be here at all. Why would Sharena play such a cruel trick on her?

She was about to turn back and give Sharena an earful when a soft hoot broke through her thoughts. Kiran scanned the area until her eyes landed on Feh, who looked unusually alert as she sat on one of the massive window sills.

“Feh, what are you doing here?” Kiran asked out loud before walking over and giving the fluffy owl a few pats on her head. “You’re usually so sleepy. Don’t tell me they gave you caffeine or something.”

Feh gave her a sweet hoot, which unraveled some of the tension building in Kiran’s shoulders. Kiran smiled and started to stroke the owl’s head, silently wondering what to do from here.

“Kiran?” A familiar voice said her name, and she jumped and swiveled around to face Reyson, who appeared to be at the doors leading out to the gardens.

"Reyson!" He was the last person she expected to see, and suddenly, all the dots seemed to connect. She wanted to groan and smack her forehead. “Do you know what’s happening?”

“I do. I asked for Sharena’s and Alfonse’s help, but it appears they went overboard.” Reyson let out an exasperated sigh, but when he looked at her, he smiled. “Follow me.”

Kiran’s heart skipped a beat. When she woke up from her nap during their first picnic together, she found Reyson looking at her with such a gentle gaze, it sent her head in a tizzy. From then on, she noticed him casting glances at her when they were in training, or eating meals together.

She didn’t want to assume he returned her feelings, but the piling evidence suggested it might be the case. Why else would Reyson ask for the royal siblings’ help? And why would they go through all this effort to make the atmosphere, well, romantic?

With a thousand different thoughts running through her mind, Kiran took her place by Reyson’s side and they entered the gardens together.

“So, why am I here?” She asked him, taking in the rose bushes that have been decorated with white bows.

“I want to sing for you.”

“Really?” Kiran gasped. She had stopped walking.

Reyson turned to look back at her. “Yes. As thanks for helping me, and as a sign of my trust and friendship.”

Though she was initially excited, his words dampened some of her enthusiasm. “Just trust and friendship?” The words slipped out before she could control them.

He tilted his head, and the sunlight caught in his golden hair. He was taking her in. “Were you expecting something more?”

“N-No! I’m just surprised. I’ve always wanted to hear you sing!”

A pause passed between them before Reyson allowed a small frown on his face. He seemed to have his own thoughts quietly stirring inside, but he gestured for her to keep following him.

“I remember the first day you mentioned it. It has taken me time to trust you, but you’ve proven yourself time and time again. I figured it would be a good gift.”

“It would be one of the best gifts you could give me,” Kiran agreed, feeling her cheeks warm.

They were approaching the fountain that sat at the heart of the gardens. Surrounding it were white stone benches where one could sit and enjoy the view. Reyson approached the fountain and turned to face her.

“Take a seat,” he said.

Kiran did as he asked, locking her ankles together as she sat on the bench. Politely placing her hands in her lap, she looked up at the heron prince. She couldn’t help but take in his beauty as he flexed his white wings.

“Kiran, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. And because of that, I will sing for you now.”

She nodded and waited for Reyson to start. 

At first, there was a meaningful silence, then a gentle swell of sound emerged from his throat. It was an ethereal vocalization, and it sent gooseflesh along her arms as he started to sing.

It was as if time slowed down. When his clear vocalizations formed words, she realized they were in a language she didn’t understand. Still, each note reverberated in her system and passed over her like water. It almost made her ears ring with just how intense his rising crescendo was. 

Tears slipped down her cheeks as Reyson’s song pierced through her. She desperately wanted to know what he was saying, but she was still so moved that she had to wipe her face with her sleeve. Maybe it was better this way — to feel the emotion in his voice rather than articulate it.

Slowly, the song came to an end, and the absence of sound made the space around them feel empty. Eventually, the sound of fountain water registered in her mind, and the faint hum of insect wings tickled her senses once more.

She couldn’t stop the sniffle that escaped, and Reyson twitched at the unexpected sound.

“Are you crying?” He asked her.

“I can’t help it. Your singing is so beautiful,” Kiran said, now using both sleeves to rub at her face. “I could feel something in it, and it moved me.”

Reyson stopped an arm’s length away from her. He was trying to peer into her eyes. “I apologize. It was not my intention to make you cry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” she replied. “I loved it.”

To her surprise, Reyson reached out and gently grasped at one of her wrists still wiping her face. He pulled it down and used his other hand to touch her cheek.

“Reyson?”

“What did you feel when you heard me sing?”

Her brain was short-circuiting. Somehow, she had enough sense to respond, though her face must be hot to the touch now.

“I felt, well, a special sort of kindness.”

“A special sort of kindness,” he echoed. He used his thumb to wipe at a remaining tear. “You inspire that kindness within me, Kiran.”

“I don’t understand,” she mumbled.

“You don’t?” Reyson furrowed his brows. “The song reflects my feelings for you.”

“Your feelings?” Whatever brain cells left had been completely fried. She couldn’t grasp the full extent of his words.

“Of course. That song was just for you. Not only have you gained my trust, but you’ve gained my favor as well.”

“Wait, you’re not just saying it, right? You’re not pulling a prank on me?

Reyson removed his hand from her cheek and took a step back. She suddenly felt cold without his nearness. He was obviously bothered.

“Why would I lie about my feelings?”

“I don’t know. I’m just another beorc.”

“You’re not ‘just another beorc.’ You’re irreplaceable to me, and I want you to stay by my side for as long as possible. Unless,” Reyson crossed his arms, “you don’t feel the same about me?”

Kiran knew she was so close to ruining everything.

“That’s not what I meant at all! It’s just. . . I’ve had feelings for you for so long that it’s hard to believe you like me the same way.”

“I do. You’ve become a very important person to me, Kiran.”

“And you’re special to me, too.” 

Kiran couldn’t bear sit any longer. She stood from the bench and approached Reyson. But she hesitated. 

“Come here,” Reyson said, extending a hand for her to take. She didn’t know what to expect, but she took it.

He then pulled her close and extended his white wings to carefully wrap them around her. It was as if he was shielding her from the outside world, and it was just the two of them in this place.

“Do you trust me?” Reyson asked her.

She nodded.

When he leaned towards her, her heart started beating faster, but when he stopped, gazing at her with half-lidded eyes, she knew what to do. She closed the space between them, and she felt the softness of his lips against hers.

The kiss itself was chaste and sweet, but when they parted, Reyson searched for her mouth again to kiss her more deeply. She didn’t realize he wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her close, but she subconsciously molded herself against him anyway.

By the time they pulled back from each other again, Kiran’s hood had fallen, and she was trying to catch her breath. 

Reyson appeared smug, and she buried her face into his lean chest. She was convinced his heart was racing as quickly as her’s.

“What’s with that look?” Came her muffled question.

“I want to think I’m the only one who can unravel you like this,” Reyson answered, hearing her perfectly well.

She nodded in agreement. Kiran felt like she was made out of champagne. Every part of her bubbled and sparkled.

“As long as you don’t take advantage of it,” she replied, shyly looking up at him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“When did you start liking me?”

Reyson gave her an amused look. “Before the picnic.”

“Really?”

“And I must ask you the same question.”

“Oh, but it’s so embarrassing!”

“It can’t be bad,” Reyson answered.

“Well, it was when I first summoned you,” Kiran mumbled, burying her face in his chest again. “You were stunning, and I knew I wanted to get to know you better.”

“For that long?”

Kiran nodded without commenting.

Reyson still had his arms around her waist, and he gave her a firm squeeze. He didn’t say anything, but she knew he was thinking.

“After the war, will you come back home with me?”

Kiran looked up at Reyson in surprise. He wanted her to be with him that badly? But she knew her answer. She didn’t want to stay in Askr forever, but after learning about magic and other worlds, going back to her own world didn’t sit right with her.

“I would like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting this far! Hope you enjoyed it! (^_^)/

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this chapter, please leave kudos and comments! I greatly appreciate them. <3


End file.
